deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Masters VS Johnny Cage
Ken Masters VS Johnny Cage 'is a What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE! featuring [[Ken Masters|'Ken Masters]]' '''from the 'Street Fighter 'franchise, pitting him with [[Johnny Cage|'Johnny Cage']]' from the ''Mortal Kombat franchise. Description ''Cocky, smug, and popular American heroes! They may be family dudes, but that doesn't stop their love for brawling through tournaments! But which one walks out alive today? Interlude '''(Cue Invader: Jim Johnston) Lion: Steak, burgers, mashed potato and hot dogs are the greatest foods that are known to exist, and they originate from one land. America. Blade: Similarly, America has been the housing grounds of very powerful and often overconfident brawlers, that can't keep out their family members even during the tournaments. Lion: Such as Ken Masters, the burning master of fiery Shoryukens all over the world. Blade: Or like Johnny Cage, the star champ of the Mortal Kombat tournament. Lion: He's Blade and I'm Lion, and it's our jobs to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out the winner, of a DEATH BATTLE!!!" Ken (Cue Street Fighter IV:- Drive-in at Night Stage (USA)) Lion: The son of a rich hotel tycoon, Ken Masters was like any other spoiled rich kid. Lazy, arrogant and a bit of a drag. Thankfully for him, his dad decided to pull out all the stops and ship him off to some dojo belonging to an old martial artist friend of his, Gouken, in the hopes that Ken would return home with a better attitude. Blade: Well, he was half-right, as Gouken's training strengthened up not just Ken, but also his rival, or in most cases best friend Ryu. Lion: Eventually, when training ended, the duo set off on their separate paths, Ryu to travel the world, whereas Ken went home and won himself his first championship. Eager to deliver the news to his trainer and friends, he returned to the dojo, only to find out that Gouken had fallen. Geez, it's always the mentor that dies. Give 'em a break. (Cue Ken's Theme:- Street Fighter V OST) Blade: Well, luckily for Ken, he was able to deliver this news to Ryu, and eventually, they met up to discuss the situation at hand. This was when they began to search for their master's killer, the demon known as Gōki. Lion: Well... that and to compete in tournament matches. Eh, regardless, Ken uses a wide variety of attacks to fight, which are very similar to Ryu's. Well, give or take some special fire. Blade: Regular punches and kicks aside, Ken has attacks such as a long-ranged sweep kick, or the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, a spinning kick that also serves in getting over any long-ranged attacks. Lion: There's also that one move you only have two ways of surviving: jump over it or time your block right, because you won't be able to stop it with an attack unless you're Ryu. Don't know what I'm talking about, you got three seconds. Time's up, it's the Hadouken, a ball of special concentrated energy known as Ki. While this depends on the individual, it's known that Ken's Ki is hot, like fire, so it's the equivalent of having a giant fireball thrown at you. Blade: However, Ken was never the long-ranged type, and I doubt that'll ever change. This is a given, because kicks aside, the Shoryuken is easily the best thing Ken has. It's a spinning uppercut, that, just like Ryu's, helps in sending your opponent shooting up. Ken's uppercuts are so good, that eventually, on his own, he invented the Shinryuken, which not only does additional damage while using augmented fire, which Ken has, just for information, but also drags in the opponent with a typhoon-like sucker thing. Lion: But when the heat needs to get tuned up, Ken just has to wash away his thoughts with the Power of Nothingness, which removes all his emotions and makes his mind pure and concentrated for battle. Though admittedly, he only used it a few times, but that aside, it's still something he has and will use if it ends up being called for in any situation big or small. (Cue Lobby:- Street Fighter IV OST) Blade: And superhuman strength and speed is only one in the things he's been able to show. He survived being stabbed in the leg and was still able to dish out a full-force punch. Punches are known for a fact to get strength mostly when given through the legs. Lion: Or that other time he defeated Zangief, a seven-foot tall Russian SUMO that PILEDRIVES BEARS INTO CYCLONES! Holy hell! Blade: He's tanked a fall from a tall cliff and got back up more pissed than ever, defeated M. Bison with Ryu several times, defeated other tough foes including Birdie and Karin Kanzuki, and, while likely on a higher level, Ryu has been defeated by Ken before. Lion: But all that aside, Ken is a family leader above everything, and is currently married and has a son named Mel and a wife too. You'd think this'd slow him down, but NOPE! He's just as arrogant as ever during a battle. Blade: Yes, Ken is very brash, and although he isn't stupid, not one to back down in a fight, because that's practically one of his purposes for living. Well... family aside I guess. "Come on, let's turn up the heat!" Johnny Pre-Death Battle DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Winner - Johnny Cage.png|The Winner is Johnny Cage! Winner - Ken Masters.png|The Winner is Ken Masters! Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles